Walpurgisnacht
by Bunneary101
Summary: Five girls. All fighting for one thing. Four magical girls. Fighting one witch entirely. One girl. Waiting to become a magical girl. The names of them are, Mami Tomoe, the mentor. Sayaka Miki, the hero. Kyoko Sakura, the fighter. And Homura Akemi, the defender. The last one, the one yet to make her wish, Madoka Kaname. (one-shot)
**I do not own any of PMMM. This is based off of an AMV so the story is not mine either, I just twisted it into this fanfic for you to enjoy.**

 **(there may be trigger warning with suicidal scene though its quick and not ridiculously detailed)**

 _The pink gem encased in its holder glowing brilliantly. A soul gem. The signification of all magical girls, not to mention their wish… and their curse. This gem holds every single bit of magic in it and once the magic drains and grief fills it, the bright color dissipates and the black fogged color takes over and once all color is drained and formed to black, the soul gem containing your magic power breaks and a grief seed is born turning your soul, which just happened to be inside the precious gem, into a witch leaving your body completely dead._

 _Five girls. All fighting for one thing. Four magical girls. Fighting one witch entirely. One girl. Waiting to become a magical girl. The names of them are, Mami Tomoe, the mentor. Sayaka Miki, the hero. Kyoko Sakura, the fighter. And Homura Akemi, the defender. The last one, the one yet to make her wish, Madoka Kaname. This story, you may say, revolves around her, and Walpurgisnacht, the witch the magical girls are fighting so hard… but have yet to win. All of them somehow reached Walpurgis for the first time, will the witch be destroyed with the 4 of them working together or will Homura Akemi's attempts once again be in vain, throwing Madoka into death or her wish._

 **The clock rewinds over and over again all for the same fate.**

 **／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼**

 _Everything in destruction, nothing would be left after it all passed. Dark clouds looming over with thunder and lightning disturbing the once peaceful city, it was raining rather lightly tonight. Such a storm that nobody would want to be caught in, and everybody thought it was a tornado. Nobody was seen, not even bodies. The city was wasted in complete ruin and so would its people, soon. It was total chaos and ruin._

 _A golden trinket to wear in your hair was laying dirty and bent. Shapes as a flower with pieces of shattered glass in the middle lie near the debris of a tower. Further along you could find the second head piece. Each part that was given off as a petal was thrown around somewhere, crushed bent and dirty. Destroyed, just like the one who wore it. That was not the only trinket lying around, another gem had been broken from a golden amulet, that girl was bound to sacrifice herself somehow as it was only a matter of time._

 _There were large puddles of water where the rain had flooded the place, this mess was not fixable either. This town as well as many others far wide would be destroyed completely soon, with the destruction that had hit this town in a matter of minutes there was no doubt that others would be hit with the same kind. It could practically be called an apocalypse, the end of the world as it came. This was it. The end, and the start of a new timeline._

 **Too bad they couldn't defeat that witch.**

 **／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼**

My name is Homura Akemi and my wish was to save Madoka Kaname. Back in time I will go for the remaining years of my life until I save her from her wretched fate. I don't care what I must go through, if its for her I'll do it. I'd do anything for Madoka, even if it brings me to my death. Seeing her die from that horrible witch whereas my soul gem was born, for all eternity I will spend to make sure that never happens again. Until she is happy I will not rest.

My name is Mami Tomoe and my wish was to save myself from death in a horrible accident. As selfish as it had been my only regret is that I had not wished my parents to be free from their horrible fate. But from then on my true destiny has been, since then, to fight as a magical girl and save the people in Mitakihara City from the dastardly witches that plague this world. A dangerous passing time, but I'm not alone anymore.

My name is Sayaka Miki and my wish was to heal Kyosuke Kamijou. We were childhood sweethearts, but after a horrible accident he injured his hands and could no longer play the violin he so dearly loved. I couldn't take seeing him like that any longer, and so my fate as a magical girl began the day he could play once again. I'm not the strongest but with the guide of my mentore Mami Tomoe, I know I cannot be defeated.

My name is Kyoko Sakura and my wish was to help my father. He believed in many things and wanted to share his beliefs, but nobody agreed or cared about what he had to say. After a while we had to live on the streets, food was hard to come by. Kyubey showed up and I wished for people to listen, but father didn't take too kindly to it when he found out. Called me a witch and the murdered my family leaving me alone. Some dad right?

The four of us will be fighting against the most powerful witch. Walpurgisnacht. A witch made up of over 200 other witches, its only goal: to destroy the world. We cannot let this happen, and together we will fight it and bring it down. Even if we've lost our souls, even if its near impossible, we'll do everything in our power to stop the destruction of this world (and Madoka Kaname).

An incubator once told us that fighting witches were a good thing. However he had his own little secrets himself. For the good of the universe he turns girls into magical girls and then into witches, but from this day on that will happen no longer. We'll show him the true meaning of magical girls.

 **／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼**

"Go on, take it Homura." The blonde drill haired mentor threw the grief seed into the shadows only for it to be caught by the dark haired transfer student. I don't need it, I have enough magical energy to last another labrynth." A calm expression on her face which disappeared when the girl moved forward.

"You shouldn't waste a grief seed you earned like that." She said walking towards the older female. "But we need to talk."

Mami widened her eyes and gaped in surprise when she held out her hand in motion to shake. At first it seemed like a trick, the two had been fighting each other for a while. Mami had thought she had been a traitor this whole time, but right now she seemed sincere and truthful. The other two trainees looked at Homura unexpectedly with worry etched across their face.

"I need your help."

A smile spread across the small girl with the pink pigtails realizing that her hopes had come true. Mami Tomoe and Homura Akemi would work together from this moment on, and now the truth as revealed she wasn't really a bad guy. Happy they could all be friends finally. However, they weren't expecting what would come soon enough.

 **／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼**

Charlotte, the dessert witch. Both experienced magi's and Madoka Kaname lie in the witches maze. Explosions and fireworks, the two worked together as she watched with eyes full of happiness. Seeing the two in action together was marvelous and she was absolutely impressed and full of joy.

"Tiro Finale!"

As the witch tried to get away from the explosions both Mami and Homura jumped down gracefully as the grief seed appeared and the labrynth went away with a turn and wink from Mami, glad that she was impressed by the show. The two working together was a great team of action and as Madoka was fixated on Mami the dark magi turn her face to hide a blush remembering the excitement of Madoka when her and Mami explained the witches.

 **／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼**

As he lay sleeping in his bed after had giving up on being able to play the violin again Sayaka leaned over to give him a kiss, but stopped and moved back after thinking it might not be the best idea. She had in mind what she was going to do next. As long as she could see him happy and hear him play again, she would sacrifice everything she ever had for him.

The procedure was quick and heavy but not too long after she transformed, taking her sword and slashing at the water witch her mentor had brought her to fight. Having sat back to see if she could handle it herself Mami was quite impressed after the little showdown, Sayaka laughing embarrasedly as Mami reached her hand up high where the two met hands.

Meanwhile in the sidelines a red headed girl had been kneeling down watching the entire show, munching on her candy bar she smiled. "Been a while Mami Tomoe." She muttered to herself.

 **／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼**

Being thrown against the wall with a fury of chains the red headed girl looked down at the noobie with a threatening glance, "You really think you can beat me?" Disgusted at how she worked with herself, just like Mami Tomoe. "I told you that you need to only fight witches, so what if a few people have to suffer. That's life isn't it?"

Sayaka got back up anyways and Kyoko cocked her head making a "tch!" noise out if impatience. "You're really askin' for it!" But before she could attack a blonde streak got in the way. As she threw her hand out with Sayaka behind her she called out, "I won't let you hurt Sayaka Miki. Now go back where you came from, Kyoko Sakura. I don't want to have to fight you again."

Kyoko backed up with a pained expression. Having fought her before, having been friends before, having been taught by this very person. She hadn't wanted to go through that again, let alone had she expected her to show up. For a few minutes they just stood there staring at each other as Kyoko remembered the old connection between the two. They had been so close back then.

Hearing a sound behind her she quickly turned around pointing her spear the the dark figure. "I cannot allow you to hurt her neither." The dark haired girl said with a cold expression on her face. Surrounded by three other magi's, Kyoko knew she couldn't win this fight. But there was nobody stopping her from trying. But before she could try anything Homura spoke again.

"Walpurgisnacht is coming."

Sayaka perked up looking at Homura seriously. She had been waiting for this moment, to help her defeat Walpurgisnacht. After a minute she nodded to her in agreement. "I'm ready." She said calmly with a bold expression.

Kyoko had gasped and stepped back not expecting the words to come out of her mouth. Homura looked at her expectantly as if for her to immeditaly say that she'd help them. The dark glance she gave her and the realization that all the others werre helping, "Alright." Easing herself and dropping her guard she waited for any other response.

Meanwhile Mami had turned away and had been looking down at the ground with worry. She knew they weren't ready, Sayaka was nowhere near strong enough and Kyoko didn't seem like the most trustworthy person at this moment. But there was no other choice. "Lets go then."

 **／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼**

Kyoko Sakura, Sayaka Miki, Homura Akemi, Mami Tomoe.

Having all been brought to Homura Akemi's aparetment they were setting out their strategy while trying to prepare themselves. Kyoko slurping some noodles waited for Homura to proceed impatiently. "So now what?" Mami asked as Sayaka looked down at the map Homura had laid out on a table.

"Walpurgisnacht will appear in the middle of the city. People will think its a tornado drill, but we all know thats not true. Once everyone including Madoka Kaname are evacuated, the four of us will go out and kill Wapurgisnacht." She placed her soul gem next to the other three in a square. "Nothing can go wrong."

 **／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼**

The storm had started and Walpurgisnacht was on its way. Everybody had been evacuated by now but Mami Tomoe and Homura Akemi were facing each other with angry glances. Mami had that soft smile on her face though her eyebrows were arched, Homura's hair swaying in the breeze as she looked down at Mami from a building.

"I knew from the start I couldn't trust you. I shouldn't have followed you so easily, Homura Akemi. Kyubey was right after all, what have you been planning this whole time exactly? Why are you so interested into keeping Madoka Kaname from making a contract?" Watching the silent girl almost refusing to work with her anymore.

"You're making a mistake Mami Tomoe. I don't know what that incubator told you but we don't have time for this. Are you going to help fight or not?" Was all Homura said, now was not the time to fight, especially each other. "You know we need someone like you out there, don't give up on us now."

Mami thought for a minute her expression hardening, her drills bouncing around in the breeze as well. It didn't take long for her to answer, "I'll fight, but after this we'll settle the rest fair and square." Homura Akemi was right after all, this was not the time and place. Right now they needed to get rid of Walpurgis, and they needed all the help they could get.

Finishing her popsicle seeing that Homura and Mami had finished their fude Kyoko jumped down looking over at Sayaka. "Well?" She asked and Sayaka shook her head. After had been scanning the area for Walpurgis she had come to find it was still not there.

Gasping all of a sudden looking behind Kyoko she saw her friend standing there, holding her composition book with a forced smile. "I know I can't help but... I wanted to at least cheer you on..." She said hoping to cheer the group up. "And... after all... if you do need it I can always make a wish..."

"Madoka what did I tell you?" Homura said with a cold voice and expression making Madoka release a squeak. Reminded of when she tried to talk to Homura about helping, even thinking about making a wish but being rejected by her idea as the dark haired girl slid her pictures of all of them as magical girls back to her telling her to forget about it and they would be fine, saddening Madoka.

And at that point the witch had finally arrived. Sayaka immediately bounced into the air swinging her sword at one of the familiars. Kyoko running through and slicing whatever lay in her path, Homura rushing through ignoring the familiars to try and get as close to Walpurgis as she could.

"Tiro Finale!" The gun shot a big heavy blow at Walpurgis only for it to rise once again with a laugh. Before Mami could do anything else out of the corner of her eye she saw something looming above, and once she looked she was hit by a building before she could move.

Lying in the ruins of the building injured beyond being able to fight, trying to get her breath back. Opening her eyes she saw Kyubey jumping up on the window of the car, only to find herself coming back and find he was on top of some rubble. Reaching her hand out calling for Kyubey to help only for him to stare back before his glance darkened staring at her soul gem.

"Oh God!" Mami screamed realizing the darkness filling up the gem. Homura had explained everything, and she didn't want to become a witch.

Summoning a gun with tearful eyes she let them roll crying out as she put the gun to her soul gem on the flower of her head. Releasing the blow right after thinking of Homura's truce, with a loud sound and a flash from the building she had been in, Homura counted down to three.

Without warning and paying attention Homura, Sayaka and Kyoko were thrown back by Walpurgis. "No.." Looking up at Walpurgis Homura tried to keep faith.

Kyoko however was losing herself. With cuts and some blood on her she looked up at the witch they were supposed to defeat. "Mami.." She had seen the scene of her old friend and was starting to wonder if this was a lost cause after all. "Is this... is this the end?" She asked herself.

Meanwhile Sayaka was having trouble staying up as her legs shook almost falling beneath her, stancing with her sword up bravely Walpurgis sent blow after blow against her as she tried to block with her sword being thrown back a few steps before being hit right in the stomach and falling to the ground.

Kyoko trying to knock down every familiar and reach Walpurgis, almost dancing through and hitting everything she could with a determined expression. Homura had shot a cannon to Walpurgis and it knocked down for minute only to come back up and laugh at her own failure making Homura lose hope once again.

Finding herself fading from this world Sayaka tumbled to her knees with memories flashing back. Sayaka telling Madoka how horrible it as that she got this wish when other people needed it more. Seeing Hitomi and Kyosuke together as a couple knowing that she had failed. Standing outside the hospital after finding out their relationship. Crying to herself loudly almost wishing she had never wished for Kyosuke at all. Making up with Kyoko when she threw an apple and smiled at her, apologizing herself.

At this moment she saw Kyoko looking down at her yelling for her, "Sayaka! Sayaka! Come on, you can make it! Don't close them-don't you close those eyes Sayaka! SAYAKAAAAA!"

But her attempts to call for her to keep her alive were in vain as Sayaka fell back in the red headed furies arms, her expression darkening knowing she was gone forever. Sayaka's soul gem over a few feet away, broken with the pieces strayed out everywhere from Walpurgis's final blow. By this point, Kyoko had had enough.

With saddened eyes she stood up and giant spears surrounded Walpurigs poised to attack, and adding a long spear to hold her up to Walpurgis that she stood on taking the ribbon out of her hair and taking hold of her soul gem, she kissed it and threw it at the witch. As it cracked and exploded Walpurgis stood perfectly okay.

And by now Homura was finally alone. All of it coming back to her as she buried her hands into her face tears streaming down her face. "Everytime... why can't I just save her... Why can't I... why do I keep failing? What am I doing wrong?!"

"Homura..." Madoka stepped forwards crying as well as Homura tried not to look at her. "They're all gone... aren't they?" When Homura didn't answer Madoka put a hand to her mouth with tears uncontrollably spilling down her cheeks, remembering her lost friends.

Homura lifted up and looked at Madoka trying to stay calm, "it'll be okay Madoka! Just keep faith!" She yelled at her, something Madoka had always told her in the past.

"I don't know if I can do it though!" Madoka said still crying desperately.

The composition book thrown into the water as the pages were dampened and blurred, her Magical Girl outfit she designed looking bleak from the future. Madoka just wanted to help. Madoka just wanted to help Homura, and she regretted not making a contract sooner. She knew her potential yet she hadn't done anything.

"Madoka..." Homura cried trying to get her attention.

As if summoned by thought Kyubey walked up behind her. Madoka turned around realizing her chance and stepped forward crying out for the creature, "Help!" But as soon as she yelled out for him Homura had shot the creature dead. Looking back at the gun pointed to the dead body with fear as Homura looked at Madoka with a saddened expression. "Homura why!"

She didn't answer as if paralyzed by fear, by the time she had come back to earth she saw a building crashing near Madoka. Wanting to scream out to her as the girl just stood there crying, all she could do was watch until she close her eyes and turned her shield to go back into time once again.

Hi! Okay so this is like, my first fanfic. I had made a couple others before but uhh, deleted them cuz I lost the muse and stuff. So yea. Anyways! This isn't a big one, just a start off I got from an AMV. I was hoping it'd be longer and more detailed, but I'm not doing well today and don't feel like restarting. And to be honest I think I did pretty good for this one shot, what do you think?

 ** _My next fanfiction is going to be Madoka Magica as well, and another writer had given me a sort of idea for it. Not going to say much about it because it's a surprise. (damn I started that fic two years ago but never got past the first chapter..) Haha! Well, that ones going to be longer with quite a few chapters, and hopefully a bit better. I have actually a couple fics in mind, lets hope I get through them!_**

 ** _Well I hope you liked this, it took me a couple hours of nonstop writing but I've done better. Bleh. Haha, well like said this is based off an AMV from TheBestMADSOfAllTime called Walpurgistnacht. I wanted to write a fanfiction about it, you should go check it out! It's scenes are from the show but edited and it looks really cool! It's a timeline where they all fight Walpurgis, I thought it was neat._**

 ** _Well see ya later!_**


End file.
